


Ninety-One Years

by LadyClaireAnn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyClaireAnn/pseuds/LadyClaireAnn
Summary: It had been ninety-one years to the day since they'd last seen each other. Ninety-one years of hurting and longing and now it was time to meet once again. But will it be enough for Lukas?
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Ninety-One Years

June 7, 1905 

"They said you wanted to see me."

Mathias sucked in a breath at the sound of Lukas' voice and turned around. His heart swelled at the sight of him, he was just as beautiful as Mathias remembered.

"Are you a mute now?" Lukas' voice was cold, unaffected.

“Norge, is that you?" Mathias asked stupidly.

Lukas closed his eyes and the faintest trace of a smile crossed his lips. He coughed and schooled his features. "Same old Dane."

"Lukas, I..." Mathias took a step toward him, then another, and another until they were an arms length apart. "Fuck."

"I see your ability to articulate has not grown exponentially since the last time we spoke."

Mathias tried not to remember that day so long ago, when they'd said goodbye and he'd kissed Lukas on his cheek. He didn't remember saying much else, but that could have been from memory loss. That night he'd gotten rip roaring drunk and for days after he was barely there.

He tried again. "I missed you."

Lukas regarded him with an unreadable gaze.

"And now I'm talking to you like I don't even know you."

"A lot has changed, Mathias.”

“Yes, it has, hasn’t it?” he wrung his hands together to stop himself touching Lukas. All he wanted to do was take him back in his arms and pretend like they hadn’t been separated for almost a century.

“Are you nervous?” Lukas’ voice was uncharacteristically concerned.

“No.”

“You never could lie to me, Mat.”

“What do you want me to say?”

Lukas said nothing. 

“Nor…” he put his head in his hands. 

“Denmark, what do you want?”

Mathias looked up. “Just you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. You know that.”

“Do I?”

His eyebrows knitted together, “I don’t understand.”

“You let me go, Mathias.”

“I had to.”

Lukas frowned. 

“I had to! I didn’t want to! I thought I would die the night I lost you to him!” Mathias exploded. “Do you think I didn’t care that you were gone? I love you and have loved you for centuries. Nor, I thought about you every day we were apart. Every night. Every hour. Every minute! And now you’re here, and you act like you don’t even want me anymore!”

“Dan…”

“Do you still want me? Or do you love him now?”

“Sve? Of course not.”

“Why are you doing this? This torture? I need you, I love you, but you’ve never been like this. All those other times, we always came back together so easily.”

“Maybe it's happened more than I can stand anymore.”

Mathias let out a frustrated sigh, “I fucked up. I know I fucked up. Everytime I lost you I knew it was my fault. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, Lukas.”

“What will we do if it happens again?”

Mathias’s heart seized at the idea. “It won’t. I won’t be so careless ever again. I just need you, Norge. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you back with me.”

“You think I’ll come back just like that? I’m my own country now. I won’t let you, or Berwald, or anyone else control me again.”

“I don’t want to control you, Nor, I learned over the centuries that that doesn’t end up working in my favor. But I want you as my equal. I love you.” Mathias threw caution to the wind and wrapped Lukas in his arms. He frowned when he didn’t return the embrace. “Please baby, I need you.”

He could feel Norway shaking in his arms, he could tell his resolve was crumbling. He held him tighter and pressed his cheek to his. “I love you, Lukas.” He whispered into his ear. 

Mathias almost wept with joy when he felt Lukas’s arms close around him. 

“I love you, too, Mathias.”

Mathias’s heart soared and he couldn’t wait a second more, he pulled back, looked into Lukas’s eyes and kissed him.

“My love, my beautiful love,” he breathed between breaks in their kissing, not caring if he sounded like a lovesick fool.

It didn’t take long until their kissing became more, became headier and it felt like they were drowning in each other.

Mathias’s jealous side came out all at once, and he pulled away from Lukas with a growl. He ignored how good it felt to hear Lukas whimper and sought out his lips again. “Did he ever touch you like this? Did he fuck you?”

Lukas looked up into his eyes and sighed heavily, “Ninety-one years is a long time to stay celibate, Mat.”

Lukas’s admission hit like a punch in the gut. He wasn’t wrong, and Mathias knew he shouldn’t be angry at Lukas for needing something he never once denied himself in all those years. But the fact that it was Sweden made it worse, because old scars ran deep.

His stomach twisted when he remembered all the others he'd been with, all the others he'd used to try and forget about Lukas.

“Do you really expect me to believe you stayed faithful to me? I know you and I know your needs.”

To deflect blame, Mathias countered, “You didn’t answer my question. Did you fuck him?”

“Yes, I did.”

Anger coiled in his stomach. 

“Once. To seal our Union. After that he left me alone, you know how gone for Finland he’s always been.” He let out a breath, “I guess I was a poor substitute for his wife.”

All at once, his anger at Lukas evaporated, but his anger at himself increased ten fold. All the times he felt anger at losing Lukas out of sheer stupidity he went out and fucked whoever just to fill the void. 

“And,” Lukas leaned in and nipped his earlobe, “Sve’s awful in bed. He’s not like you. He doesn’t know how I like to be fucked.”

And if that didn’t take his lust up to a hundred. “You’re damn right he doesn’t.”

“Take me to your bed. Make love to me.”

Mathias hoisted Lukas up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. 

Lukas suckled his neck and clung to him like a drowning man to a life buoy. 

As soon as they made it to Mathias’s room they wasted no time stripping naked and falling into bed. 

Mathias rolled over and hovered over Lukas, “Tell me how you want it.”

Lukas trailed his fingers up Mathias’s strong arms and then through his wild hair. “I want to see you. I want to look into your eyes and you into mine when we finally come together.”

Mathias groaned and kissed him again, he thought for a moment that he’d never be able to kiss Lukas enough. “If that is what you want, my love.”

“But that doesn’t mean I want you to treat me like I’m made of glass. I want you to take me like you’ve never taken anyone before. Make love to me as you did so long ago.”

“Oh yes, Lukas, yes I will,” he blabbered, too worked up to realize how ridiculous he sounded. 

Their coming together was joyous, each slide of their tongues and each thrust of their bodies brought them closer. To the edge, but also each other. 

When he was close, Mathias pulled out of him, rolled onto his back, and invited Lukas to ride him. 

Lukas sank down on him immediately, hissing at being filled once more. His hips moved in that delicious way that drove Mathias crazy, but he needed to come desperately. 

He grabbed onto Lukas’s hips and thrust up, fucking and fucking into him. The loud moans from Lukas spurred him on. 

“Oh, Lukas!” He yelled as he came. 

“Mathias!” Lukas groaned and shot all over his chest and stomach. 

When they drifted down from their highs, they curled around each other like cats. 

Mathias nuzzled Lukas on his neck and kissed him lovingly over and over. 

“Mathias, I really did miss you. I was just angry at you for letting me go, but you need to know I never stopped loving you.”

“I’ve always loved you, Lukas. If I haven’t got you, then I haven’t got anything.”

Lukas smiled and hugged him a little tighter. It was a new day, a new start to their lives as equal independent nations and they never looked back.


End file.
